Eternal Bliss
by Mikayla.Hutcherson
Summary: Set during Catching Fire, things get a little steamy after Katniss and Peeta sleep in the same bed together once they find out their training scores, it also continues throughout different scenes in the book :P Contains Lemons! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Set before the 75th Hunger Games when Katniss and Peeta sleep together the night they find out their training scores.**

_"I just want to spend every moment possible minute of the rest of my life with you," Peeta replies.__  
__"Come on, then," I say pulling him into my room._

* * *

I walk over to my dressing table and pull out a tank top, I guess Peeta didn't want to make it awkward for me getting dressed in front of him so he went out to get his pyjamas and change as well. I take off my shirt, bra and pants and put on my tank top leaving me with only my underwear on as pants. I slip into my nice warm sheets and get comfortable when I hear Peeta come in 5 minutes later and tuck under the sheets next to me. He wraps his arm over my waist and grabs my hand and scoots his body closer to mine. I can feel his chiselled body right up against me. And I'm surprised, because all he is wearing is some boxers, it makes me have butterflies and I don't know why I am feeling like this. Is it because I have feelings for him? Or is it my nervousness of having someone lying next to me so close who is nearly naked? I can also feel his manhood against me which could possibly be a tiny be erect; I wonder if it because of me wearing so much less clothing than what he has ever seen me in before? But I doubt it and put the stupid thought out of my mind. Why did I even think that?

"Katniss are you awake?" he asks in his most gentle tone.  
I decide whether or not I should reply and just fall straight to sleep without him knowing I was awake. But I decided against it since I'm nowhere near tired.

"Yes...I can't sleep" I say. I turn onto my other side to face him but I don't let go of his hand and I entwine out fingers together. I smile goes across his face and looks at me, our eyes now connected to each other. He takes his hand out of mine and brings his hand to my face and moves a piece of hair from my face.

"You are the most beautiful person in the world, Katniss Everdeen. I wish this moment would last forever" he says, i blush and look down away from our eye contact. Could this boy get any more charming? He lifts my chin up so we regain eye contact.

"I'm serious you are the most beautiful person in the world to me, I want to be with you Katniss, for the rest of my life...I...I love you"

I come to the realization this boy that I have come to know more and more over this past year has grown to love me and I have too, but I have just been too stubborn to convince myself of it. I love everything about him his hair, those gorgeous eyes, his smile, his personality, and the way he loves me, unconditionally. All the crap I have put him through basically telling him our love was a lie on the train ride home after our first hunger games and ignoring him since we were living in the Victors Village. He loves me no matter what, and so do I, I want to be with him for real.

"I love you too, Peeta" and he lifts my chin up so our lips meet. I can feel the passion in his kiss, it's not like the first time we kissed, it feels real like we are meant to be. He pulls me closer to him and rolls me around so he is on top of me. He slides his tongue into my mouth. I move my legs so they are both in the upright position and wrap my legs around him bringing him closer to me. I put my hands on top his head and start playing with his hair. I don't know what's making me keep going with this. Am I ready to take this to the next level? One of his hands starts sliding up my stomach and under my tank top. I stop him before he gets to my breasts.

"Katniss what's wrong, am I going too fast? Do you want me to stop?" he says with a worrying look in his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous, I... I haven't gone all the way before, but you can continue, I... I dont mind" god I must sound like an idiot to him.

"Don't worry Katniss, I'll be gentle" he gives me the cutest, sincere smile and we continue our passionate kiss.

His hand does the same as before, slides up my stomach and under my tank top. But this time I don't stop him. He grabs my breast and starts to massage it with his soft sensitive hands. I lean upwards into a sitting position and break from our kiss to take off my top. Peeta stares at my breasts and I blush at the weird feeling of being this revealing in front of him. He puts one of his hands behind my back and the other to grab my breast while he sucks on it. It feels so good in his warm mouth, and I start to feel the wetness in my panties. I let out a moan which was probably a little loud but it seems to make Peeta happy because he let's go of my breast looks up at me and gives me the sexiest smile, and lies me back down on the bed he is knealing in front of me so he grabs my legs opens them and lies each one on top of his thighs. He grabs both breasts with both hands and starts to massage them which makes me even wetter. I let out another small moan, this time only loud enough for Peeta to hear. I know he likes it and so do I. He then trails down to my underwear pulls them down at both sides and starts to ease them off my legs, I lift my legs so he is able to get them off and then put them back down to where he put them. He starts to shift back so that I guess he can get closer to my now soaking pussy. He starts to rub my clit slowly and softly which sends me into utter pleasure. He then sticks one then two fingers in me and I close my eyes and start biting on my lip to stop my mouth from slipping out any loud moans. I never thought it would feel this good he is so gentle and delicate. He then starts to suck on my clit which is almost too much for me to handle and I let out 2 or 3 medium moans. Peeta then thrusts his fingers in me harder knowing how much I am enjoying this. I can feel my walls start to tighten, I can tell I'm reaching my climax. And as soon as I have an orgasm I let out a loud moan hoping no one would hear.

"mmm you taste so good" he says

I look down at his boxers and see his manhood has risen quite a lot so I know now I should give him some pleasure too. So I get up on my knees and go closer to him and slowly pull down his boxers to reveal his huge shaft which I don't think is going to fit inside me, but I take a hold of it and as soon as I do Peeta lets out a small moan.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this Katniss" he says in a soft and sensitive voice

I start to lick the tip of his manhood and gradually and slowly put my whole mouth around him and then slide up and down as far as I can and with the rest I can't put in my mouth I am rubbing up and down with my hand. Peeta lies down so I can suck him easier and I look up at him, his eyes are shut and he is biting on his lip like I was doing. I can hear the moans in his mouth so I know he is enjoying it and so am I. I keep doing this until he cums in my mouth. It's not as foul as I thought it would be so I swallowed it. I lie back down as he is crawling on top of me.

"Katniss, are you ready to make love?" He says to me with his sweet voice

"Yes, I want you inside me" I'm still nervous about losing my virginity but I feel ready, and I love Peeta and he loves me. He gives me a little smirk, probably glad I finally want him.

"Ok don't worry if it hurts it will be over soon"

He leans on top of me and guides himself inside me. I can feel him at my entrance, and I'm nervous but he gives me a reassuring kiss it will be alright.

"I love you" he says

"I love you too"

And he enters me slowly but I still gasp at the pain and I bit my lip to stop myself from squealing in pain.

"Im sorry, it will be over soon I promise" he says a tear leaves my eye and he rubs to away with his finger.

"I know it just hurts" I say to him

He starts to thrust in and out very slowly trying not to cause me any more pain. I close my eyes and bit my lip until the pain slowly eases away after a number of thrusts. The pain hasn't completely gone but it starts to feel nice. And the more he thrusts the more we start to get into a rhythm and I let out a small moan in my mouth, and Peeta can sense I'm starting to enjoy it so he picks up the pace a bit. I open my eyes and our gaze meets each other, he reaches down to give me a small peck. He keeps going faster and the more I let out small moans of pleasure. Peeta also lets out a couple of moans.

"ahh Katniss you feel so good" he lifts up my legs onto his shoulders so he can get deeper inside me.

"mmm Peeta, faster" he picks up the pace but were not going fully rough just enough so we are both having immense pleasure. I can feel my walls tightening around him.

"Katniss I'm gunna-"

"ahh Same" we both climax at the same time and panting heavily

"That felt wonderful" he says

"I was wonderful for me to Peeta" he pulls himself out of me and puts his boxers back on, I do the same with my panties and tank top I guess it better to be safe than sorry in the morning if someone comes into my room and we are found fully naked. We get back into the bed and lie in the same position we were at the start. I turn my head around to face him

"I never want this moment to end" I say to him and he leans closer and give me a soft gentle kiss, then we lie back to our original positions and fall into a deep sleep with eternal bliss.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it this is my first story for The Hunger Games I thought Fan Fiction needed some more steamy stories and this isn't a one shot next chapter will be the next day I wonder if you can guess what they do the next day in the book? And after I might also continue throughout the book where I think they could have a little sexy time :D Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Set the day after they sleep together and Katniss and Peeta get a day to themselves and decide to have a picnic on the roof. This time the story is Peeta's P.O.V**

"_It's too bad we can't go somewhere," I say wistfully._

"_Who says we can't?" he asks._

_The roof_

_We order a bunch of food, grab some blankets and head up to the roof for a picnic._

We walk into the elevator with all of the stuff we want to bring up to the roof. It's a good thing I have one hand free because I squeeze Katniss's perfect butt and she lets out a little squeak. I'm guessing she was surprised I would do something like that, and I just let out a little giggle as she slaps my hand away from her. When we get up to the roof she finds the perfect spot to have our picnic and starts lying out the blankets. I put all of our food down beside them and come up behind her and grab her around the waist to hug her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Last night was the best night of my life" I whisper into her ear

"As it was mine" she says as she turns around to kiss me on the lips. God I love this girl!

"I love you" I say

"I love you too" she says with the cutest little smile

We lie down on the blankets with Katniss lying next to me but with her head lying on my chest. It reminds me of when we were at our first Hunger Games, when we were pretending to be in love but now we don't have to fake it. I wish we stayed as close as we were then when we returned home, but I'm glad it's happened now when there is no one around and we can be together in peace. We continue to lie in our same positions for a couple of minutes and I just keep thinking about last night how perfect it was, how connected we were so I might get lucky now if she's up for it. I start to glide my hand up her shirt to pull it up so I can caress her back maybe she'll get the hint?

She sits up from where she was laying and leans down and starts to kiss me, passionately, and I'm loving it, so I stick my tongue into her mouth. She climbs on top of me with her perfect body and I start to pull up her top so that she can take it off and I take my t-shirt off as well. She leans up so she can take it off to reveal her gorgeous breasts but they are covered by her bra so I reach around to her back and unclip her bra which she takes off to reveal her hard nipples and we continue our lustful kiss. I run my hands up and down the sides of her back which give her goose bumps. It's a good thing today was a warm day and she decided to wear a skirt, I didn't think that skirts were her thing but it could have been to tempt me? I grab onto her tight, slender butt and squeeze her cheeks in my hands. I push her butt down so she is right on top of my dick and I start to move her ass up and down, grinding on my now erect penis. God it feels so good, I have to have her soon or I will explode. She breaks away from our kiss and bites her lip in the most sexy and seductive way as she starts to slide down to my dick. She undoes my pants and pulls them off me; she then pulls off my underwear so slowly it nearly kills me and I can tell that she is trying to tease me!

"God Katniss, I need your warm mouth around me soon or I'll have to give you disciplinary action!" I say with a smile on my face

Even though she can see the eagerness on my face she continues to tease me by taking off her skirt and panties slowly and sexy right in front of me. So I get up and grab her by the waist and lay her down back on the blankets, get into missionary position and kiss her with force.

"You know you're going to regret teasing me" I say to her as I'm giving her a smirk to show her you're in trouble.

"Ohh am I now, ohh please don't hurt me Peeta!" she says in a sarcastic tone with a smile on her face, I just giggle at her being silly.

I start to passionately kiss her as I start to enter her. I can see the slight pain on her face, I probably still hurt her since she only had sex for the first time last night. I start off with my thrusts going in and out slowly and this time no tears. I start thrusting faster.

"Ahh Katniss you feel so good!" I say and she gives me a smile while biting her lip.

"mmm faster Peeta, faster!" she says

She closes her eyes and starts to moan in her mouth so I lean down to her breasts and start to suck on them making her moan more. I keep thrusting faster and faster until she starts to open her mouth and let out those sexy moans that turn me on so bad I stop sucking on her breasts to try another position. I flip one of her legs over so she is facing another direction while I get up on my knees and then enter her once again; it feels even better than before. I go faster and faster until I feel I'm going to cum.

"Climax with me Katniss" I say and she starts moaning faster and faster I know she's getting closer. Then I pull out and cum on her leg knowing she probably doesn't want to have to go back downstairs to clean herself up so I just grab a blanket which I need to remember to wash afterwards and clean it off her leg. Then I collapse beside her

"Ohh that was great, Peeta" she says catching her breath and giving me a kiss

"Hell yeahh" I say

"Now guess what?" She says

"What?" I say confused

"My turn to be in control" she says with a cute little smirk on her face

She flips herself over so she is on top of me this time and we start kissing with passion again. I hold onto her face not wanting to stop our perfect kiss but she breaks our kiss to guide my dick inside her. She starts going up and down slowly to get herself adjusted to me. I like this position it means I don't have to be the one doing all the work this time. As her pace gradually gets faster and faster her breasts bounce up and down right in my face and its turning me on, so I grab them and start playing with them and her nipples and she's got her eyes closed while biting her lip god it looks so cute when she does that! I can hear the small moans escaping from her mouth turning me on ever more.

"mmm faster baby" I say to her

I grab her on both sides just below her hips and help her go faster, pumping her up and down sending all kinds of pleasure through my body and probably hers too.

"Ahhh Peeta ahhh harder, faster" she moans

"Ohh fuck Katniss it feels so good" I moan to her

We keep doing this until I tell her that I'm coming which she reply's with she is as well and just as I'm about to cum I grab the blanket I used before, pull out of her and cum into the blanket.

"We'll have to try that position again wont we?" she says to me

"Definitely" I say to her and put the blanket back beside us

Then I sit up with her sitting in my lap and start to kiss her. After a minute I break away from the kiss and lie her down beside me and grab the blanket I didn't use and lay it on top of both of us. I grab the grapes that are hanging out of the picnic basket and hold them up over Katniss's mouth so she can eat them.

"Thanks" she says giving me a smile; I just continue to look at her gorgeous eyes and say

"I love you"

"I love you too" she says leaning over to give me a small kiss

"Now how about you feed me some grapes aye?" I say to her and she just looks at me

"Pffft, come on grape boy I'm getting hungry here!" she says and I just laugh at her. I never want us to be apart.

**So what did you guys think? I have another scene where I'm thinking they could have sexy time in again and I'm thinking about when Katniss and Peeta are in the games on the beach when he's giving her the locket so going to get started on it right away since I have so much fun writing these ones :D REVIEW! Are there any other scenes before the beach scene which you might think would be a good time for them to have sex?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Set during the 75****th**** Hunger Games when Katniss and Peeta are keeping watch on the beach**

"_I do" I say. "I need you." He looks upset, takes a deep breath as if to begin a long argument, and that's no good, no good at all, because he'll start going on about Prim and my mother and everything and I'll just get confused. So before he can talk, I stop his lips with a kiss._

* * *

Peeta slips his tongue into my mouth as he puts his arms around me and starts pulling me closer towards him. His hand starts to glide up my shirt to find my breast which he starts massaging. I let out a small moan in my mouth while we are still kissing. He lifts up my top so I can take it off and I do the same to him and then take off my bra not caring about the cameras that are around. Peeta takes one of my breasts and puts it in his mouth which makes me moan and he puts his lips to my nipple. His hands then start to slide down my chest to my pants which he pulls off me, then gently pulls off my panties to reveal my wet pussy which has been long awaiting his arrival. He starts kissing the inside of my leg starting at my knee going up towards my hotness. His fingers then start to play with and tease my clit, which angers me because I can feel myself no longer wanting to wait for him.

"ahh stop teasing me Peeta!" he smiles at me and giggles at my eagerness for him

He leans his head down to start licking my wetness and I let out a small moan once he starts to lick all around my clit and folds. I grab onto his hair making him stay there to not stop him from pleasuring me. He glides two of his fingers into me which sends my head back and closing my eyes in extreme pleasure.

"ohh harder, faster"

The pace of his fingers in me goes harder and faster which makes me bite my lip and continue to let out small moans. I let go of his hair and start to massage my own boobs. As I can feel my walls starting to tighten Peeta pulls out of me.

"I want to save the finale until later" he says to me giving me a sexy smile while coming to sit next to me

I want to return the favour to him so I push him down on the sand and get on top of him and kiss him with force. I then start to glide my hands down his abs to his pants which I pull off and then pull of his underwear to reveal his dick now fully erect. I trace my fingers up and down his shaft teasing him with my light touch and his eyes shut as he moans in desperation. I lean down to the head and start to lightly lick it, then licking all up and down him. I glide my hand up and down him keeping a steady pace then putting my mouth around him and move my head up and down. I can hear the small moans coming from inside of his mouth which turns me on. I start to slide up and down him going faster and faster and after 30 seconds I stop and he looks at me with a confused look as if he is thinking 'why did you stop?'

"I want to save the finale until later" I say mocking his comment from before "Do you want to go for a swim" I say while standing up

"Sure" Peeta says with his gorgeous smile. I put my hand out to him so I can lift him up. I look around at the other tributes to make sure they are all asleep and they all are, I hope. We hope into the warm water and I swim around for thirty seconds then swim to where Peeta is staring up at the moon.

"Beautiful" he says, then looks down at me

"Yeah it does look beautiful tonight doesn't it?" I say looking at the moon then look down at his face

"I don't mean the moon… I mean you" he says to me giving me a cute smile

"Ohh" I say while blushing and looking away from his face

"Come here" he says holding out his arms. Once I get closer he wraps his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck then I lay my head on his shoulder

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you" he says

"What do you mean?" I say with a confused look on my face and I lift my head up from his shoulder and look at him in the eyes

"Well only one of us is getting out of this alive so this could be our last night together he says with a sad look in his eye

"Well let's make our last possible night together memorable" I say to him not wanting to think about what might happen in the next couple of days.

I lean in to kiss him and he does the same thing we start off slowly and then start to passionately kiss each other and I slide in my tongue. Peeta's hands let go from around my waist and go lower down to my butt. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel that he is also squeezing my butt between his hands, which turns me on. He pulls me closer against his muscled body and I can feel his penis against my stomach. My hands are playing with his hair and pushing his head closer to mine so I can kiss him harder.

"I never want to let go of you Katniss" Peeta says

"Neither do I" i say and then I quickly push my lips back against his

Peeta starts to lift me up higher so he can get inside me easier. He grabs onto his dick and enters me slowly. He grabs onto the sides of my hips and starts to lift me up and down his shaft at a steady pace. I lay my head on his shoulder and start to let small moans escape my mouth. He picks up the pace and we gradually go faster and faster making my moans escape my mouth faster.

"Ohh Peeta go faster!" I say to him while moaning

He glides me up and down his dick faster and faster which is now starting to make him let out small moans. I can start feel my walls tightening wanting to climax.

"Peeta…" I say moaning "Climax with me" I say and Peeta lets out a small moan, and so do I as we climax together. He then reaches to my face and starts to caress my cheek.

"You are the most gorgeous and beautiful person ever Katniss Everdeen, I never want to have to take my eyes off you" He says while I'm staring into his gorgeous eyes. I blush at the comment he just made about me. It feels weird but nice to have someone talk about me like that. "I love it when you blush" he says with a little giggle

He pulls me further towards his face and our lips touch. God I love kissing this boy he the sweetest most charming person. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but then I remember that we are still in the games and only one of us will come out alive.

* * *

**The Bad News: This is the last chapter for this story  
****The Good News: Is that I have an idea for another story and it's not going to be like this one it will be an actual story with lots of chapters (well that's what I'm planning will happen). It will be another Katniss/Peeta story but it's going to be set before either of them are reaped into The Hunger Games. Peeta is going to be the popular guy of the school who wants Katniss, but she isn't stupid to see that he is a player and it will continue with different events etc. so look out for it!**


End file.
